


Expecto Patronum

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Intelligence - Freeform, Other, Patronus', Sirius and Remus are nerds, happiness, lets be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: Remus, Sirius, James and Peter practice the patronus charm for there OWLS...





	Expecto Patronum

**_ Expecto Patronum _ **

  
"Remind me why we're learning this again?" Peter says, glaring at his wand.

"Because it will get us extra marks in our defence exam next week," James answers, eyes closed to try and picture the memory he has chosen for what felt like the hundredth time?

"Isn't this a bit too...advanced for us," Peter complains.

"Peter, James, you and I are unregistered animagi and you're worried this is too advanced for us," Sirius says, leaning against the wall of the deserted classroom they are in.

"Fair point," Peter nods, scrunching his face up to concentrate on the happy memory.

"Remember, it has to be a very powerful happy memory for it to work, just concentrate on that and just that," Remus advises.

"Will do, Professor Lupin," Sirius teases, laughing.

"Just shut up and concentrate, Padfoot," Remus says, shaking his head, but he's smiling.

Sirius mockingly salutes, but does as he's told, trying to concentrate on his memory.

James pictures his first day at Hogwarts just exploring the massive (and at the time scary) castle, taking it the new sights with interest and excitement. He concentrates all his mind on that moment then says the incantation.

Peter pictures his mum making his her special homemade cookies, the delicious smell that filled the air. He concentrates all his mind on that moment then says the incantation.

Remus concentrates on the time his best friend accepted him regardless of him being a werewolf, the amazing feeling of happiness and contentment that filled him at being accepted, loved despite the wolf. Even though he'd never admit it at the time but his mind lingered more on Sirius then the rest of them. He concentrates all his mind on that moment then says the incantation.

Sirius concentrates on meeting his best friends for the first time, the first time he ever felt he belonged somewhere, the feeling of joy at meeting people that didn't hate him for being different to the Black family or for being part of the Black family, the feeling of acceptance he got at meeting people that cared about him despite his faults and mistakes. He'd never admit it to anyone but his mind lingers most on the first time he set eyes on Remus. He concentrates all his mind on that moment then says the incantation.

  
All at once the room is filled with four silver animal, bounding around, the smallest only a little faded and less strong. A stag, a rat, a dog and...a werewolf. Remus stares at his patronus, dumbfounded. How in the world is his patronus a werewolf? A patronus' job is to protect you so how can it be a werewolf, the thing he most fears about himself. Turning round, he kicks one of the tables, hard, making Sirius, who is stood next to it, flinch away.

"Remus...your patronus is..." James is cut off by a look from his friend.

"It's a bloody werewolf, Prongs," Remus snaps, running his hand through his honey coloured hair.

"It's a wolf actually," Sirius disagrees, "an ordinary wolf. Wolves symbolise family orientation and lack of aggression, but strong instinct to fight for what's right."

James, Remus and Peter stare at Sirius, silently for a long moment.

"What?" Sirius says, feeling suddenly self-conscious at the attention.

"Where did you find that out?" James asks, breaking the silence.

"A book I read in second year when we were researching how to become Animagi," Sirius answers, shrugging.

"So patronus' actually mean something?" Peter asks, confused.

"Yeah, it's really interesting actually," Sirius says, watching his dog patronus run around.

"So a wolf means family oriented and fighting for what's right, what does a stag mean?" James asks, interested.

"The book said something about people with stag patronus' being noble and brave and quick to defend the people they care about," Sirius answers, sitting on one of the tables.

"What about a rat?" Peter asks.

"It said something about being sly, devious and timid, they would rather hide in the background then be the centre of attention," Sirius replies.

"What about you? A dog?" Remus asks, making a mental note to try and find this book as it sounds interesting.

"People, like myself, who have dog patronus' are loyal, compassionate and protective, they are quick to forgive and love uncontrollably," Sirius replies as if he's reading the book as he speaks.

"Did you memorise the whole book?" James asks, impressed.

"Only the interesting and most useful bits," Sirius answers, smirking.

"Peter, it's official we've got two soon-to-be-professors in this room," James says, laughing.

"Very much doubt I'll ever be a professor. Images me trying to tell kids off for doing things we probably do on a daily basis," Sirius argues, "Moony, however, would be an amazing professor."

"My furry little problem might stop that ever happening," Remus disagrees, shaking his head.

"I'm sure Dumbledore could give you a job, he let you go to school here so why shouldn't you teach," Sirius answers, pushing his long hair behind his ears.

"I don't think they'll be enough time for that when we leave anyway, there's a war starting," Remus says, sadly.

"Hey, cheer up, mate. We've still got two years of school left, there's a chance it will be finished by then," Sirius says, but they can all tell he doesn't believe it himself.

"Right, we've done what we came here to do. Let's go to the dorm," James annoces, getting up, closely followed by Peter, "you two nerds coming?"

"Oi," Sirius and Remus say at the same time, getting up.

"Race you to the dorm," James shouts backwards, running off.

"Cheater," Sirius shouts at him, racing after him.

 

They are just coming to the end of their OWLS year and the war outside the safe grounds of Hogwarts is raging. Unbeknown to them they will have to fight this war the second they leave the school. Three of the four boys will fight for the right thing or die trying.

 


End file.
